Talk:Serge
Status See Talk:Harris_(Day_1) for why Harris is listed as unknown - it seems to me that Serge should have the same treatment. Both were at the harbour, but unlike Marko were not killed on screen, but Mason said that everyone at the harbour was killed, but they may have run away alive and not been seen by the authorities. Anyone have any objections to an unknown status?--Acer4666 20:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : This one's tricky. If both Harris and Serge were at the pier, that would mean they both likely got killed, but since Harris counted as unknown and Serge as dead, the only thing that would make sense would be to put them both in the same category. --ASHPD24 20:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Killed by Jack As of Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm it confirms that Serge in fact was killed by Jack. So should we add to the article? Like this page said, his dead was off-screen. --Station7 (talk) 21:02, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :No doubt. I'm so happy - it seems like the show makers are aware of us and helping us out with some of our unanswered questions--Acer4666 (talk) 00:31, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::But if they looked on the On-screen kills by Jack Bauer list; then he should be - I think on some way being edited there. They won't use his name if his dead wasn't off-screen...so maybe we have to check the episode again. We may have missed something and then I mean the Season 1 finale. --Station7 (talk) 07:18, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I've checked the episode multiple times! He's definitely not killed on-screen, so it wouldn't be appropriate to add him to On-screen kills by Jack Bauer. He can get a mention in the BGIN though--Acer4666 (talk) 08:59, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::In the future, it might actually be easier to simply title it as "Kills by Jack Bauer" so it would be a complete list in the end scheme of things.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:13, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::I disagree with that. The on-screen kill title is good enough. Other Wiki's have also the titles just like Olympic Fallen Wiki. Not all kills are confirmed on-screen. Serge could have easily escaped as well, but was listed as deceased later in Day 9. As Acer said, he couldn't find him anywhere in the episode seen killed by Jack. --Station7 (talk) 18:37, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Why is it good enough? "Not all kills are confirmed on-screen." My point exactly as to why a complete fatalities list for Bauer would be a notch above.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yes, and then we get the speculation policy in progress. It's good as it is. --Station7 (talk) 19:11, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::By the way it's against the rules. If you mean complete, then I see that also different. If the games and novels are included, which isn't, then they shouldn't be counted in as well (which is against the rules). --Station7 (talk) 19:19, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::It's not speculation as the character has been confirmed as dead as of now. I was only optioning a complete kill count roster of the show and clearly said nothing about the spin-off material. I never said we had to say it ONLY "Complete Kills..." only that we could rename it. :::::::This has been discussed mutliple times, at length, before. The on-screen kills page is essentially a gallery of Jack's kills; as such, ones that have no video evidence of the act would result in gaps. No-one is saying it is all of Jack's confirmed kills, just the ones we see. A simple list of all of his kills from the show would be unnecessary as it is practically the same as the on-screen list, which lists unseen kills at the bottom anyway (where they look best)--Acer4666 (talk) 21:00, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I was talking about that the fact that it wasn't confirmed until Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm that he was killed by Jack Bauer. Yes, his status was still open until the air of this episode. Serge could clearly got away like I said earlier. Check the page. his status was first as unknown until now. --Station7 (talk) 21:14, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::This season has many of the same writers as before and it's in-universe, what is there to doubt now?--Gunman6 (talk) 21:17, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Like I just said, his status was first unknown. Now he's confirmed deceased. Acer4666, where are you? ;) You know what I mean. --Station7 (talk) 22:06, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::If I'm following what you're saying rightly, do you mean he may have escaped the dock shootout in Day 1 but been killed by Jack at some other point? ::I don't agree with that; the kill list in Day 9 is in chronological order, and the extra casualties mentioned in Day 1 have to include Serge. We just don't add it to the on-screen kills list because it wasn't on-screen. To clarify, Serge was definitely killed by Jack during the 11pm-12am shootout, sometime between Marko and Andre Drazen--Acer4666 (talk) 22:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::What I'm saying is that the list might not have to be on-screen especially when there are plenty of kills that weren't shown until after the fact or with only a corpse as proof while the actual murder was unseen.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::What I did mean Acer was, that his status here was first unknown and now deceased. --Station7 (talk) 07:14, May 8, 2014 (UTC)